Now That's What I Call Music! 68 (UK series)
link | Last album = Now That's What I Call Music! Vol. 67 (2007) | This album = Now That's What I Call Music! Vol. 68 (2007) | Next album = Now That's What I Call Music! Vol. 69 (2008) }} Now That's What I Call Music! 68 or Now 68 was released on 19 November 2007.Album listing at play.com. The album is the 68th edition of the original (UK) series. It was released on Compact Disc and available in digital download format. Now 68 features six songs that reached number one on the UK Singles Chart. They are: "Bleeding Love", "About You Now", "Stronger", "Beautiful Girls", "The Way I Are" and "With Every Heartbeat". This album includes a double appearance of Amy Winehouse. It is the last time to date that an artist who appeared on Now 1 appears, with Phil Collins' "In The Air Tonight", which was also on Now 12. Track listing Disc one #Leona Lewis : "Bleeding Love" #Take That : "Rule the World" #Kylie Minogue : "2 Hearts" #Mark Ronson featuring Amy Winehouse : "Valerie" #Sugababes : "About You Now" (radio edit) #Kanye West : "Stronger" #Craig David : "Hot Stuff (Let's Dance)" #Sean Kingston : "Beautiful Girls" #Shayne Ward : "No U Hang Up" #Timbaland featuring D.O.E & Keri Hilson : "The Way I Are" Video Edit #Britney Spears : "Gimme More" Clean Edit #Rihanna : "Shut Up and Drive" #Girls Aloud : "Sexy! No No No..." #Robyn with Kleerup : "With Every Heartbeat" #Enrique Iglesias : "Tired of Being Sorry" #Groove Armada featuring Mutya Buena: "Song 4 Mutya (Out Of Control)" #Se:Sa featuring Sharon Phillips : "Like This Like That" #Ida Corr vs. Fedde Le Grand : "Let Me Think About It" #Axwell featuring Max'C : "I Found U" #The Freaks : "The Creeps (Get on the Dancefloor)" #Peter Gelderblom : "Waiting 4" #David Guetta featuring Chris Willis : "Love Is Gone" Disc two #Plain White T's : "Hey There Delilah" #James Blunt : "1973" #Newton Faulkner : "Dream Catch Me" #The Hoosiers : "Worried About Ray" #Scouting for Girls : "She's So Lovely" #Feist : "1234" #Phil Collins : "In the Air Tonight" #Avril Lavigne : "When You're Gone" #McFly : "The Heart Never Lies" #Amy MacDonald : "Mr Rock & Roll" #KT Tunstall : "Hold On" #The Killers featuring Lou Reed : "Tranquilize" #Stereophonics : "It Means Nothing" #Peter Bjorn and John featuring Victoria Bergsman : "Young Folks" #Freemasons featuring Bailey Tzuke : "Uninvited" #Mika : "Big Girl (You Are Beautiful)" #Amy Winehouse : "Tears Dry on Their Own" #Jennifer Lopez : "Do It Well" #Fergie : "Big Girls Don't Cry" #Akon : "Don't Matter" #Nicole Scherzinger featuring will.i.am : "Baby Love" #Westlife : "Home" External links * Official Website * Now Thats What I Call Music References Category:2007 compilation albums Category:Now That's What I Call Music! albums (British series) Category:Double compilation albums Category:Sony Music Entertainment compilation albums Category:EMI Records compilation albums Category:Virgin Records compilation albums Category:Universal Music Group compilation albums